Coyuntura
by MissTocinos
Summary: "Combinación de factores y circunstancias que caracterizan una situación en un momento determinado." Escritos individuales (o juegos) con diversas temáticas pero siempre buscando sacar lo mejor de los HC. El género cambiará de acuerdo a cada capítulo.
1. La palabra con V

**Coyuntura**

" _1\. s. f Combinación de factores y circunstancias que caracterizan una situación en un momento determinado."_

Disclaimer: Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

* * *

 _ **HC: "**_ _ **Todos tuvieron (o tienen) un crush por Victor."**_

 **1.-La palabra con "V"**

La música ya le viene a fundir el cerebro pero el orgullo y el sentido de supervivencia le obliga a mantener los auriculares dónde están, el trasero sobre la incómoda silla de escritorio y las manos (y de paso, dígase, la seudo atención) sobre el caniche.

Siente fuego en las orejas. Ya le duele inclusive la cabeza y si bien, la música es buena, el metal pesado definitivamente no es su género favorito, sin embargo prefiere mil veces pasar por ese infierno en tierra unas horas más puesto se si vuelve a escuchar la palabra con "V", se cree capaz de darle un uso nada estético a las cuchillas de sus patines. Dios sabe que es verdad.

Con falsa esperanza quita la atención y mirada del juguetón perro y observa la habitación un momento. Eso le basta para que el sabor de un amargo reflugo le nazca en la boca.

Ya con resignación ahora vuelca la mirada sobre el par de diablos culpables de su situación. No sabe lo que dicen, la música le tiene aislado a todo ruido externo, pero no le hace falta para saberse la conversación, que va algo cómo:

— _¿Que ya viste este vídeo? Es tremendo y se ve increíble con esas medias negras ajustadas y sugerentes_.

—Yuu-chan—piensa amargamente—, pervertida.

— _¡Oh! Pero que a mi me gusta más como se le marcan los glúteos con las medias grises. Esas, las que parecen de mujerzuela por el abuso de brillo._

Takeshi Nishigori quiere romper en llanto de lo auténtica que suena esa conversación en su mente. Inclusive las voces suenan iguales.

Mira una vez más al par, que descansa sobre la cama y quienes parecen disfrutar de una charla amena, con la tableta de Yuu-chan al frente mostrando sabe que cosas.

La curiosidad le gana y baja el volumen de la música.

—Yuu-kun, que este traje le luce mejor, te digo que el azul resalta en-

Bien. El volumen vuelve a decibeles nada apropiados en cuestión de segundos.

Que aquello le ha dado miedo.

Vuelve la mirada al resto de la habitación y una incomodidad parecida a la claustrofobia le nace de la nada.

Decenas de pares de ojos le observaban. Hermosos ojos azul zafiro enmarcados en largas pestañas que resplandecen, brillan y le juzgan por todos lados.

Siente que la respiración se le descontrola y que un delgado hilo de sudor resbala por su mejilla. Su pie comienza una frenética danza.

Ahí, indefenso ante el sujeto de la palabra con "V", Takeshi Nishigori está al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Ataque que muere cuando un auricular abandona su oreja de pronto y el profundo, pero agudo ladrido del perro, le regresan los pies a la tierra.

Que Vicchan se ha mareado por el frenético movimiento del regazo donde descansa, así como se ha enfadado, le riñe un par de veces más antes de volver a su posicionamiento y volver a dormir.

—Nishigori...— le llama Yuuri desde la cama. El susodicho mira al par, quienes lucen sorprendidos así como preocupados.

—Nada, nada.

—Pero luces un poco pálido.

—Que no es nada, hombre. Tu luces gordo y yo no voy comentando al respecto.

La broma le infla los mofletes al par y de paso le tiñe de rosa la cara al más joven de los tres.

Aunque Yuuri ha perdido bastante peso, es un chiste sin malicia entre los tres cometer el sobrepeso de Yuuri, la promiscuidad (ó "curiosidad", como lo llama ella) de Yuko y las facciones no agraciadas de Takeshi.

Los más jóvenes si bien dudan un momento, regresan a su actividad previa y Takeshi se pega un suspiro de alivio interno que hasta siente el cuerpo más ligero.

La música baja de volumen un rato, pero al final Takeshi se deshace del auricular restante captando el sonido proveniente de la tableta (una entrevista en francés) y los murmullos de sus amigos.

Un nuevo alivio invade a Takeshi cuando la palabra con "V" es omitida de la conversación.

Sin embargo, el paso de los minutos le cobra factura y si bien, ya no le da mayor importancia a la nada humilde cantidad de fotografías e imágenes en la pared, no quiere volver a perderse en pensamientos innecesarios.

Gira sobre el eje de la silla y queda frente al escritorio.

Un aburrido escritorio. Común. Corriente. Muy normal.

Comienza entonces con la tarea de esculcar entre cajones.

—Takeshi–kun— escucha la voz indignada de Yuko a su espalda—. Estás violando la privacidad de Yuuri.

Y si bien, el dueño del escritorio cometa que no hay problema, de igual forma, Takeshi no da mayor indicio de vergüenza y continúa con su trabajo.

Pronto encuentra una libreta sospechosa, justo al fondo del último cajón.

La libreta en cuestión no va para nada con la personalidad de Yuuri.

Las pastas azules con diseños blancos y negros definitivamente no va para nada con el conjunto de libretas que Yuuri utiliza de manera regular.

Con la sonrisa de maldad se encorva un poco sobre la libreta, echa un vistazo a su alrededor y finalmente se asegura de que Vicchan duerma profundo.

Expectante abre lentamente la libreta preparando todos los escenarios posibles: Un diario con secretos vergonzosos, fotografías íntimas, ¡quizá imágenes de desnudos!

Takeshi siente un deje de orgullo por su joven y quinceañero amigo.

El orgullo no dura ni dos segundos al abrir la libreta.

Notas en inglés, notas de ballet (esas notas en particular hacen que Takeshi Nishigori llore internamente por su joven amigo), dibujos rancios identificables.

—No— se dice Takeshi después de descifrar los dibujos—, es Vicchan….

Nuevamente la pena le invade el cuerpo.

Derrotado gira la silla y se derrama sobre ésta, con la ingrata libreta sobre el rostro.

Se propone entonces que un día, cuando Yuuri de sus primeros pasos hacia la vida adulta, entonces le dará "la charla".

Medita un poco y cae en cuenta que primero deberá darle "la charla", a ver si eso motiva a Yuuri a que de sus primeros pasos a la vida adulta.

Se le escapa un profundo suspiro, y aprovechando la cercanía del escritorio a la cama, sube los pies a ésta para una mayor comodidad.

Piensa en todas las cosas que él mismo hizo a sus quince años, como besar y llegar a segunda base, incluso, con algunas compañeras de escuela. Ó las travesuras y bromas, que si bien, le hicieron ganar unos buenos regaños, le hicieron aprender muchas cosas.

Suelta de vez en vez suaves risas al recordar sus locuras y se deja arrullar con esos recuerdos. El cuerpo tibio de Vicchan sobre su regazo, los bajos murmullos de sus amigos, incluso la delicada música del vídeo que el par de fanáticos ve, le arrullan a tal grado que no se da cuenta cuando sus recursos comienzan a fundirse.

Entonces ve a Yuko con su uniforme de la preparatoria danzando alrededor de Yuuri. No logra distinguir lo que dice, pero suena al muy familiar y amoroso " _Yuuri_ ", que sólo ella puede pronunciar. Ahora se ve a sí mismo, junto a su par de amigos, divirtiéndose bajo las regaderas de la playa. Toma con confianza los delgados brazos de Yuuri y le intenta llevar al mar que debe tener una temperatura perfecta pues el sol está radiante y el calor los tiene sonrojados.

" _Yuu-chan_ " escucha entre tanto ruido. Es la voz de Yuuri, que avergonzado, llama a la chica.

Las imágenes de los tres en las cálidas aguas entonces se transforman en imágenes de los tres, danzando con sus cuchillas sobre el hielo de Ice Castle.

Las imágenes no vienen tan claras ó nítidas como antes. Son más bien oscuras. Un juego entre sombras que le parece un escenario hermoso.

El ruido de las cuchillas rasgando el hielo suena tan claro que siente su piel erizarse. Takeshi intenta captar por completo la figura que baila frente a él, pero la gracia de aquellos movimientos le hacen imposible la tarea.

Entonces un delicado tacto, frío y húmedo viaja de su áspero cuello a su barbilla, pasando por su manzana de Adán con lentitud.

" _Takeshi_ " escucha que le llaman. " _Takeshi_ "

Es una voz suave pero que definitivamente no es de Yuko.

" _Takeshi_ " escucha otra vez, y el tacto ahora va de su barbilla a la comisura de sus labios.

La figura a contraluz es larga y delicada, de brillante cabello claro y de un tacto tan suave que parece le va a hacer desfallecer.

La figura se acerca de manera abrupta. " _Takeshi_ …." le llama nuevamente y Takeshi abre los ojos con toda la sorpresa de su cuerpo y con corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho cuando identifica a la hermosa figura.

" _Takeshi Nishigori_ "

Y ni bien dicho esto, el suave y húmedo tacto se posa sobre sus labios.

De un salto se levanta de la silla, mandando a volar de paso la libreta y a Vicchan, quien si bien, cae sobre la cama, se lanza nuevamente sobre Nishigori para seguir con su sesión de lengüetadas.

—¡Victor¡— chilla Takeshi con la cara ardiendo y con el pecho desbocado.

—¡Lo se!— le responde Yuko, quien llega a su lado de una zancada.

—¡¿Lo sabes?!— chilla aún más agudo Nishigori, avergonzado y un poco confundido por la hemorragia nasal de la chica.

El ver a Yuko en medio de una cascada de sangre le enfría un poco la cabeza (y de paso, otras partes de la anatomía) y ni bien intenta preguntar qué rayos pasa, Yuko le clava la tableta en el pecho antes de salir corriendo.

Nishigori supone que al baño.

Ó bien, a una enfermería.

Ya frío y con la mente clara observa un poco el panorama y extrañamente le resulta normal. Yuuri, totalmente recostado y dándole la espalda, intenta cubrir su rostro con las manos. Cosa estúpida puesto que su cuello y orejas rojas delatan lo sonrojado que se encuentra. Por otro lado Vicchan ha comenzado a mordisquear el borde de la camiseta de Nishigori como medida desesperada para ganar su atención.

—Oi, Yuuri— dice un poco incómodo—, ¿Quieres un poco de privacidad para...ya sabes…"eso"?

Y los fuegos artificiales de la victoria explotaron en el pecho de Nishigori cuando, sin decir nada, Yuuri asiente a la petición.

Bien, que los dos son hombres, y los hombres entienden de esas cosas, vamos.

Así bien, Nishigori se dilata a dejar la libreta sobre el escritorio, y de paso a tomar al perro en brazos. Se despide de alguna manera y va por el pasillo con las orejas rojas.

Siente felicidad puesto que si le dará "la charla" a su amigo. Pero entonces cae en cuenta de la situación y se confunde puesto que es "la charla" un poco diferente a la que él sabe.

Va por las escaleras cuando encuentra a Yuko con torniquetes en la nariz.

—Tu camiseta está manchada con sangre.

—Que he manchado más cosas, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Y leyendo todas las intenciones de seguir de su amiga, Nishigori le bloquea el paso (nada complicado pues Takeshi no es alguien esbelto)

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa— le dice—, Yuuri está… Indispuesto

Dicho eso, Yuko se aferra a sus torniquetes como su vida dependiera de eso, cosa que, vaya, va de eso.

—A todo caso, ¿que les pasó? Es decir, todo estaba bien y de la nada tu te desangras y Yuuri...bueno, Yuuri se pone mal.

Yuko le mira como quien mira dos cabezas.

Sin reparo, toma la tableta de las manos de Nishigori y tras unos movimientos, pone frente al joven la fotografía que desató el caos.

Victor Nikiforov ha cortado su larga cabellera.

Victor Nikiforov ahora luce como todo un hombre.

—Diablos— dice Takeshi antes de darse cuenta de que él también ha manchado su camiseta con sangre. Y claro, que también necesitará de torniquetes.

* * *

WWWW puedo llorar en paz.

Hemos sobrevivido al primer miércoles de YoI. Ya, soy muy estúpida y esto es muy crack y pues me disculpo por los inconvenientes y (la lista sigue, sigue)

Una disculpa por el uso desmedido de HC :) saludos! Acá piensen que Yuuri tiene 15 años, Yuko 17, Nishigori 18 y Victor 19 (YO QUE SE?!)


	2. Yuuri a veces quiere ser un perro

**Coyuntura**

"1. s. f Combinación de factores y circunstancias que caracterizan una situación en un momento determinado."

Disclaimer: Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo. Sin otro fin que no sea diversión.

* * *

 _ **HC: "Víctor es sucio por maccachin."**_

 **2.-Yuuri a veces quiere ser un perro.**

Tya _es bueno._

 _Ahora mismo aúlla mientras prepara comida, parece._

Tya _casi siempre va en patas traseras._

 _Se mueve gracioso, en especial cuando gira y gira y salta y gira por_ Casa _._

Tya _tiene patas extrañas. Aún después de todas esas veces que el sol se apaga y se enciende, no me acostumbro a su tacto, pero cuando se acerca y frota sus raras patas en mi oreja deja de importar._

 _¡Me encanta!_

 _También me gusta cuando frota mi estómago._

 _Y mi costado._

Tya _me gusta._

 _Ahora el aroma de_ Tya _es más agradable. Es un nuevo aroma._

 _Huele a_ Rii _._

 _Las patas de_ Rii _son igual de extrañas. También me encantan._

Tya _continúa sobre dos patas en_ Cocina _, así que salgo de_ Sofá _. A ver que tanto prepara_ Tya _._

 _¡Que ha dicho mi nombre!_ Tya _siempre sabe cuando estoy cerca. Por eso me gusta._

 _Parece que ha dejado la comida para después, ¡que se ha puesto a mi altura! Oh, dice que sin_ Baño _no hay_ Cena _._

 _Me gusta el baño._

—Tya, que el agua no esté caliente _,—digo, pero_ Tya _no escucha; mi nariz dice que_ Agua _está caliente. Da igual,_ Agua _caliente también me gusta._

 _El jabón que usa_ Tya _huele bien pero me marea a veces y debo regresar Comida. A_ Tya _no le gusta eso. Cuando regreso_ Comida _soy un mal chico._

 _El jabón de_ Rii _huele distinto._

 _El jabón de_ Rii _me hace feliz._

 _Las extrañas patas de_ Tya _son calientes, casi como_ Agua _, y es bueno pues ahora hay_ Nieve _y_ Frío _. Las patas de_ Tya _se sienten bien._

 _¡Es un masaje!_

 _Adoro los masajes de_ Tya _._

 _Cuando el pelaje de_ Tya _era tan largo como una cola, sus patas, pequeñas como las de cachorros, sus masajes no eran buenos. Aprendió rápido que debe hacer movimientos menos bruscos. Que me gusta cuando estruja mis patas con las suyas._

 _¡_ Tya _me ha besado!_

 _No quiero salir de_ Agua _caliente. No ahora que hay burbujas que estallan por todo mi cuerpo. Hacen cosquillas._

 _Regreso entonces el beso a_ Tya _._

Tya _ahora frota mi estómago. Dice que frotar las patas es importante._

 _Que frotar_ Axila _es importante._

 _Que frotar_ Cola _es importante._

 _Dice también que frotar_ Trasero _es importante._

 _¡_ Rii _está en el baño! Me pregunto si él también me frotará._

.

.

.

Yuuri no quiere admitirlo, y vaya que no lo hará, pero es el aroma a pan tostado lo que le saca de la cama.

Ni bien tras un vistazo al reloj, se espanta de lo ridículamente temprano que es, y del milagro que representa un Victor madrugador y complaciente que prepara el desayuno.

Bien, lo último también le ha sacado de la cama.

Confía en Victor, pero es algo así como una estupidez dejar la cocina libre a ese hombre.

Victor es patinador, no cocinero. Y ni que fuese malo, sólo es algo entusiasta. Esa es la regla número uno de la casa: en veces el entusiasmo en exceso es malo.

Al llegar a la cocina se da cuenta que la radio suena por lo bajo mientras que el tostador está a punto de soltar su contenido con un suave brinco digno de un premio.

También cae en cuenta que ni el susodicho ni maccachin se encuentran a la vista.

Desconecta el tostador y sube la música de la radio un poco antes de dar una vuelta por el lugar en busca del par. No se encuentran en la entrada, recae; ni en la habitación de invitados.

Para cuando se va en la encomienda de revisar el segundo baño, la radio ahora suena con las noticias matutinas.

Vaya. El golpe del vapor le empaña los lentes a Yuuri.

—Victor—le llama desde el marco de la puerta. Y en algún lugar del corazón piensa que está interrumpiendo un momento íntimo una vez que su vista queda libre de los lentes afectados y observa la escena—...maccachin parece al borde del desmayo.

Termina la oración como quien no quiere la cosa, apartando la mirada con un turbio calor en las mejillas.

No está de más decir que, efectivamente, Yuuri acaba de irrumpir algo íntimo; maccachin, bocarriba y derramado con toda su extensión por la bañera, cubierto con una nada despreciable cantidad de espuma y con los ojos perdidos en placer gracias al nada adecuado (ó decente) masaje de Victor, también le da a Yuuri un extraño retortijón dentro del pecho.

No por ser un loco, mucho menos, pero en alguna parte no tan profunda de su mente, le da envidia. Yuuri piensa por un segundo que quiere ser un perro y no un cerdo.

Luego recuerda que es un hombre y que sus pensamientos son estúpidos.

—Que va, ama estos masajes—comenta Victor exento de que el perro oscila entre conciencia y la inconsciencia. Claramente Victor también adora esos masajes pues mientras pasa con adoración sus largas manos húmedas por el cuerpo del caniche, va y le hace un hace un peinado original con un poco de espuma—, mira Yuuri, maccachin es cantante de punk—ni bien dice aquello se echa a reír—¡Toma una foto!

—Perdón, el móvil se quedó en el escritorio.

—¡Yuuri, pues ve por el!

El japonés tarda menos de dos minutos en ir y venir a la habitación, sólo para encontrar un escenario lamentable en el sitio.

Ahora Victor está completamente empapado y maccachin parece reventar de alegría mientras juega con el agua que le quita el exceso de espuma.

—Dos minutos, Victor. Dos minutos.

El ruso no quiere problemas, por lo que ignora el sombrío tono de voz de Yuuri.

Bajo la pesada mirada color chocolate, Victor envuelve al caniche con un número excesivo de toallas una vez que no queda rastro alguno de jabón. Es antes de tomar el secador inalámbrico que Yuuri entra por completo al baño, emocionando de más a la momia canina cuya cola mojada duele igual de fuerte que un látigo.

Yuuri no es brusco, pero tampoco sutil al momento de emprender el trabajo de tomar el secador de manos de Victor. Éste les mira tras comprender la orden muda de su pupilo, aguardando sobre la taza del baño.

Después de todo, el secado y peinado es el trabajo más pesado al momento de acicalar a la mascota.

Al menos a una de pelaje caprichoso y de dimensiones exorbitante como lo es maccachin.

Victor no sabe exactamente cuándo se queda dormido sobre el retrete, y no es hasta que los ladridos contentos de su compatriota; ya seco y satisfecho, quien sale pegando brincos de alegría del baño, qué medio despierta.

Es cuando unas tibias manos le recorren, sin alto nivel de delicadeza, los costados; cuando pega el brinco.

Despierta en su totalidad para cuando Yuuri le saca la camiseta húmeda; la cual tira por ahí, y el aire caliente del secador le recorre la cabeza meciendo los cabellos platinados a todas direcciones.

—Yuuri—llama de manera lastimera—, no quiero una calva como Yakov hasta los sesenta años. No seas brusco.

—Lo siento Victor, el sonido del secador no me deja escuchar—comenta el otro, quien aumenta un poco la fuerza—. Y no estoy siendo brusco.

Eso último lo agrega de forma infantil, claro. Victor por su lado se retuerce un poco.

—¡Mentira! Si escuchas.

—No lo hago.

Y el caliente aire del aparato sobre el remolino platinado es sustituido por el caliente tacto de unos labios.

El efervescente cosquilleo que le nace a Victor en la boca de estomago es suficiente para pegarle a sus propios labios la sonrisa estúpida (según Yurio) para el resto del día.

Ni bien se gira aún sobre el retrete, con la intención de atrapar en un abrazo a su prometido, éste ya va adelante, a las afueras del baño.

—El pan ya debe estar frío.—dice, y Victor quiere llorar.

—Yuuri, tú eres quien enfría las cosas.

Y es que aquello, en realidad no es por intención. Yuuri de verdad no se da por enterado de cuál podría ser la causa de que Victor le alcanze a las afueras del baño con el ceño decaído. Piensa que quizá se deba a que le ha dejado el cabello húmedo por lo que el volver a encender el artilugio le parece la mejor idea. Sin embargo algo activa el botón de la curiosidad.

—Oye, Victor—llama de manera superficial, con toda la atención al aparato—. ¿Se podrá tostar par con el secador?

Ni bien dicho aquello, Victor toma a su prometido. Le deja plantado a la mitad de la cocina. Corre por la habitación en busca de pan de molde e inician el experimento.

Hay veces en las que uno se puede dar el lujo de ser estúpido, vaya, al menos en la comodidad de su casa.

Casi igual de estúpido que el par en cuestión, ó bien, que la sonrisa de Victor (según Yurio).

.

.

.

Tya _y_ Rii _son extraños. Caminan en patas traseras y sus patas son raras._

 _Parece que_ Tya _y_ Rii _hace Comida con Secador._

 _La Comida con secador sabe extraño._

 _¡Me gusta!_

.

.

.

* * *

Si Dios lo sabe que lo sepa el mundo: me cuesta mil dólares y seis kilos de aguacate escribir yaoi (lo cual es absurdo) pero bueno, que intentar no mata a nadie. Creo. Ojalá que no.

Aquí van algo así como 5 HC, y eso de que los perros tienen su lenguaje pero comprenden el idioma humano como lengua extranjera (no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia. Y ESTO NO ES UN MEME) es increíble. Y si, necesito una de esas secadoras inalámbricas así como una lavadora/secadora de ropa. Son cosas que cuando uno cumple cierta edad se da cuenta, son indispensables.

 **Cindy** , te la debo, ni un VictorxCindy, ni un furry, ni gracioso. Vaya, entonces: ¿De qué carajos va esto? (Si salió algo furry. Sólo un poquito).

 **girl with penguin:** (AAAY, que tu nick es adorable, amo a los pingüinos) Pues Yuuko le ayudó, un poco al menos. Acá va de que a saber si a estas alturas aún tiene ese CrushGay4Vitya (yo digo que si, hagan apuestas)

Estoy abierta a más Head Canon.

No me pidan furry. Perdón.

 _MissTocinos_


End file.
